


Glasses

by Yviinfinite



Series: Marvel Has Ruined My Life [51]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Flirty Thor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 18:24:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13641945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yviinfinite/pseuds/Yviinfinite
Summary: You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D





	Glasses

You looked around your room cautiously. Even if everything you saw was blurred, you were still able to make out a person. You sighed heavily as you put on your glasses, cringing at the way they pressed against your head. You were out of contact lenses, so you had to wear your glasses until you got around to buy new ones. You pushed yourself out of your bed, deciding to eat breakfast first. 

You poked your head out of your room, making sure that nobody was around. You slowly and silently walked into the kitchen. You didn't like yourself with glasses, and you were afraid that the Avengers would laugh at you. You decided to make yourself a toast. Suddenly hand appeared on your sides to tickle you. You shrieked and twisted around to defend yourself. You forgot you had your glasses on. The hands stopped their assault to look you in the face. "You have glasses?", Tony asked. You groaned and buried your face in your hands. "I know they look horrible. Don't laugh at me.", you begged. Tony grinned. "You look cute as hell with those.", he said, wrapping his arms around your waist and carrying you out of the room. "Hey guys!", Tony grunted, struggling to keep you in the air. "Why are you carrying (YN) around?", Natasha asked, amusement clear in her voice. "I need to - stop it (YN)! - show you something!" He set you down and turned you around. You fought him but he was simply stronger than you. Sighing you gave up. The whole team looked surprised.

"You have glasses (YN)?", Steve asked. "Yeah...", you mumbled, embarrassed. "Always had them..." You saw Thor gulp as he looked at you. Your blush deepened. "Isn't she adorable?", Tony asked from behind you, squeezing your cheeks. "Stop that..", you muttered. Tony just laughed. Bruce smiled at you from the couch. He had been the only one that knew before this happened. He had seen you put in your lenses sometimes. "I gotta say, you look really cute (YN)!", Clint beamed. Your blush intensified. "Shut up!" You pried Tonys hands off of you and made your way towards the kitchen once again. "Are you angry now, (YN)?", Tony yelled after you. "No! Just starving!" Once you were in the kitchen you started putting butter on your toast. Your mouth watered at the sight and smell of it. "Lady (YN)?" You turned around to face Thor, your food in your hands. He seemed kind of flustered, staring at your face. You squirmed under his intense stare. He cleared his throat. "I just wanted to say that these 'glasses' fit your face." You snorted, covering your mouth with your hand. "That", you said,"was the lousiest compliment I ever heard!" Thor grinned, laughing along with you. "I apologize Lady (YN). I guess your beauty just stunned me more than usual." You blushed, but kept laughing. "That's better."

**Author's Note:**

> You can check out my tumblr @Yviinfinite if you want to send in a request! :D


End file.
